Lección en piano
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: Este fic esta basado en una confesión que leí por ahí. Luego se me paso por la cabeza que hubiese pasado si es que a Jason y Bizarro les hubiera pasado lo mismo y surgió esto. Espero lo disfruten


Red Hood y los nuevos forajidos habían establecido su centro de mando y refugio en lo que alguna vez fuera el hogar para niños delincuentes de Ma Gunn y que ahora era más bien el hogar para delincuentes postrados de Ma Gunn, aunque el único residente en ese estado era el otrora jefe del crimen de Gotham Black Mask.

Lo bueno del lugar era que tenían un techo sobre sus cabezas, una cama cómoda y comida caliente, cortesía de la dueña del lugar, la mismísima señora Gunn quien los acogió en agradecimiento por ser salvada de una horrible muerte por el muchacho de casco rojo. Otra de las ventajas que poseía el sitio era que quedaba cerca de varios negocios y un centro comercial bastante bien surtido donde podían conseguir suministros de forma rápida y segura. A pesar de que ese era un lugar iluminado y lleno de gente que a ninguno de los dos "rojos" gustaba de ir.

Caso aparte era el grandote Bizarro, desde que una vez fueran los tres por comida al centro comercial el clon de Superman quedo encantado con todo lo que veía, todo le llamaba la atención y se tardaron casi tres horas en recorrer el lugar porque el gigante quería verlo todo, las vitrinas, los juguetes, la comida y la gente, sobre todo la gente.

Así que ahora era un suplicio decidir quién iba a comprar, al que le tocara ir también le tocaba lidiar con los ojos de cachorro y la mirada suplicante de Bizarro esperando a que alguno de sus amigos se compadeciera de él y lo dejara acompañarlo a sabiendas de que tardarían, al menos, tres veces más de lo necesario solo porque él quería recorrer los pasillo una vez más. Con Artemis la técnica no funcionaba, la poderosa amazona no se dejaba engatusar por las suplicas del más grande y se iba sin siquiera dedicarle una segunda mirada, cumplía su cometido de compras y volvía sin más pérdida de tiempo; en cambio el ahora llamado Red Hood era más sensible a la mirada de cachorro perdido que le enviaba Bizarro cada vez que pronunciaba que iba de compras y no eran pocas las veces en que aceptaba que lo acompañara aunque eso significara retrasar la hora de almuerzo para todos.

Paso que una de las tiendas, de instrumentos musicales, instalo un piano fuera del local para que cualquier persona pudiese interactuar con él y así atraer más público. Poco a poco el lugar fue haciéndose popular y muchas personas que sabían tocar ese instrumento deleitaban a los visitantes con alegres melodías o hermosas sonatas; desde el día en que ambos se toparon con el instrumento y su hermoso sonido el clon insistía más en su deseo de ir al centro comercial. De mas esta decir que a Bizarro le encantaba quedarse largo rato escuchando la música sentado en una banca frente al piano, podía estar completamente quieto mirando como los hábiles dedos se paseaban por encima de las teclas creando sonidos que le hacían estremecer el alma o se movía al compas de alguna tonada alegre con los ojos cerrados emitiendo de vez en cuando alegres suspiros de emoción. Con el tiempo Jason comenzó a disfrutar también de esos momentos al lado del gigante y se quejaba mucho menos de tener de llevarlo al centro comercial, se maravillaba de ver como el enorme tipo creado nada más que como un arma se enternecía hasta las lágrimas cuando las notas del piano llevaban flotando hasta él alguna triste melodía o se mecía tranquilo siguiendo el ritmo de los temas más alegres, luego, al terminar el pianista del momento, aplaudía con entusiasmo y no protestaba para volver a casa, había tenido su buena ración de maravillas y belleza. Al final era el mismo Jason el que le pedía a su amigo que le acompañara a comprar.

Como, lamentablemente, muchas veces sucede una desagradable persona vino a empañar toda la situación; una mujer entaconada, de buen vestir y envuelta en perfume se acerco al muchacho y, arrugando la nariz como si tuviera que aguantar un mal olor, le dijo

"No si esa cosa es tu hermano o algo pero personas como él, tan defectuosos, no deberían mostrarse en público. Haznos un favor y saca esa cosa de aquí, asusta a mis niños"

Jason, anonadado, observo que detrás de la mujer dos pequeños perfectamente rubios, bien vestidos y de ojos claros, observaban todo con tanta arrogancia que casi lo hace vomitar. Sintió una enorme ira ¿Cómo se atrevía esa tipa a tratar así a su amigo? Probablemente Bizarro salvó su remilgado culo más de una vez, estúpida arpía.

Sin esperar respuesta la mujer tiro de sus hijos arrastrándolos hasta el piano y le sonrió, todos sus blancos dientes perfectos, y de seguro muy caros, a la señora mayor que se sentaba ante las teclas en ese momento.

"Disculpe, mis hijos toman clases de piano y el maestro ha dicho que son muy listos, unos verdaderos prodigios." La mujer hablo con tanta superioridad que a Jason se le revolvió el estomago una vez mas "Si nos da permiso para que mi niño se siente a este humilde piano de seguro tocará mejor que muchos de los que se han puesto a tocar aquí"

Eso fue mucho para el muchacho, se puso de pie dispuesto a tomar a su buen amigo y llevarlo a casa, no iba a permitir que una tipa cualquiera viniera a insultar a todos pero tampoco podía hacer nada si es que no quería poner en riesgo al equipo. Lo mejor era largarse de allí.

"Mucho me temo que eso no va a ser posible" la voz de la anciana detiene al muchacho de sus acciones "Como puede ver todos los que venimos aquí lo hacemos con el fin de disfrutar la música así que no tenemos tiempo para aumentar el ego de una mujer desagradable y su hijo genio." Agrega con una sonrisa tan dulce que provocaba diabetes "Además, unos niños tan perfectos asustan a la gente ¿No has considerado mantenerlos bajo llave en casa? No se vayan a contaminar, pobrecitos"

Acto seguido se puso de pie con toda dignidad y sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a la arrogante mujer se acerco al lado de Bizarro, quien no pareció afectado por nada de lo sucedido y miraba a su pianista favorita con una sonrisa tímida.

"Ven cuando quieras cariño" le dijo "Gente como tú, que ama la música de corazón, es lo que le hace falta a este mundo" Acto seguido estrecho la mano del gigante. Jason sintió que algo cálido le recorrió el pecho, después del vil acto de esa desagradable mujer ver que otra persona totalmente ajena a ellos fuera capaz de defenderlos le devolvió, un poquito, la fe en la humanidad. Así que a pesar de haber decidido no volver a pisar el centro comercial con su amigo decidió dar el capitulo por cerrado y olvidar la ofensa, Bizarro era un buen tipo si se le conocía bien y siempre aspiraba a mejorar. No era justo que fuera tratado así por solo querer disfrutar de la música. Con el corazón más aliviado le aviso a su compañero que volvían a casa.

"¿Bizarro puede venir otro día con rojo?" pregunta el clon mientras caminan a casa.

"Claro que puedes, seguro que la próxima vez tocan ese tema que tanto te gusta" le respondió alegre.

No iba a dejar que una vieja de mierda le arruinara la vida, ya bastante había aguantado tonterías antes.


End file.
